


Meredith/Derek, elevator

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek, elevator

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek, elevator

  
elevator, 100 words  
for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thatdork/profile)[**thatdork**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/thatdork/)

The last time she'd been in this elevator, the walls had been covered in light boxes, scans of their history together papering every inch at eye level, so no matter which way she turned she could only see the good things they'd done together.

Which was infinitely better than only seeing the bad.

Now the elevator is just an elevator, littered with advertisements and pictures and letters she's never bothered to read.

She can't stop smiling though.

And when the doors open on second and he's standing there waiting, smiling too, she thinks maybe this elevator isn't just an elevator after all.


End file.
